Growing up Katy
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Katy, Billy and Kat's daughter, from my Protection Force stories, growing up and all the craziness that involves.


Chapter One:

Billy shook his head as he looked around the house, how could one little girl cause so much trouble. His two year old son, Cory was sound asleep in his crib, taking his nap like he was supposed to be doing. His daughter, Katy, however was nowhere to be seen. If he didn't find her soon and return her to her crib before his wife returned from the grocery store he would never hear the end of it.

How was he supposed to know that she could climb out of her crib and disappear in the time it took him to go outside and collect the mail? Katy was going to give him gray hair before his time, he was sure of it. Fighting Putties and Goldar was easier than keeping track of the little girl.

He sighed as he calculated the likelihood that she was underneath the couch, not likely she was too big to hide there. So where was she.

She wasn't behind the couch, or anywhere in the living room, bathroom and bedrooms came up blank too. Kat's study and his lab were both locked still so she wasn't there.

After searching the whole house he headed into the kitchen, not underneath the table, he thought with a sigh, where had the little girl gone?

"Hi Daddy," a cheerful voice called out as Billy straighten up again. He quickly whirled around, his eyes searching the floor for the speaker.

"I'm up here Daddy," she said, waving eagerly from the top of the fridge, her other hand in the cookie jar that they had stuck up there so it would be out of the children's reach. Apparently he had been wrong.

"How did you get up there?" he demanded.

"I don't know," the little blonde said, shrugging her shoulders, "I climbed."

"Climbed What?"

"Stuff," Katy said with a huge smile.

"What stuff?" Billy demanded.

"You just used up your 'W's for the day Daddy." Katy sang out, swinging her legs over the edge of the fridge.

"I'm your father, I have an unlimited amount of 'W's that I can use."

Katy tipped her head over to one side, studying her father with blue eyes, "How come I don't get any. Mommy tells me I'm out of W's a lot."

"That's because you asked her why the sun was yellow."

"Why can't it be pink!" she asked, slapping her hands against the fridge, as she looked down at her father.

"And this conversation here, this is why you run out of w's."

"But Why! It doesn't make any sense!"

Just then the sound of the garage going up could be heard.

"Katiana Wendolyn Cranston, You come down here this instance, before your mother comes in!"

"But I don't want to! Why do I have to?" she tipped her head to the other side, "Why are you scared of Mommy?"

"You are quickly using up your w's."

"That's okay, I stole yours." the two year old said happily as the door started to open.

"Katy! I'm serious, get down!" he called out as the door open and Kat entered the room.

"Hi Mommy, we're out of chocolate chip cookies, did you buy more."

Kat turned around, her eyes wide as she saw her daughter sitting on top of the fridge with the cookie jar between her legs, "I thought I told you to put the kids down for their naps?"

"I did," Billy exclaimed.

"And I thought we put the cookie jar out of their reach."

"So did I."

"Katy, How did you get up there?"

"I climbed."

"What did you climb on?"

"Stuff." she said.

"What stuff?"

"You used up all your w's."

Kat looked at Billy in bewilderment, "I hope she never becomes a power ranger, she can get into enough trouble already."

Just then there was the sound of feet padding towards them and Cory appeared in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, "Where's Katy."

"Hi Cory, I found the Cookies!" Katy called out from the top of the fridge.

"Cool can I have one?" Cori asked eagerly.

"No," Katy said with a huge smile on her face, "I ate them all.

"Mommy!" Cory cried out, turning to their mother.

Kat simply shook her head, "I hope this doesn't become a constant thing."

….Twelve years later….

"Katy, Katy! We're going to be late for school!" fourteen year old Cory shouted as he looked around for his twin sister and the current pink ranger.

Just then there was a boing sound as his sister jumped over the house and landed next to him, the old cookie jar in her arms, "Quick before Mom realizes the jar's gone."

"Aren't you a little old to steal the cookie jar?"

"Unlike you, dear brother, I am never too old to steal the cookie jar." Katy said brightly, shoving it into her backpack.

"Where was it anyway?" Cory asked, "It went missing when moved here when we were ten, four years ago. Don't eat the cookies!"

"I just found it on the roof of the garage, where I hid it to begin with, I refilled it with my allowance."

"What are you two talking about, you're going to miss the bus," their mother said coming out the front door.

"Run for it!" Katy shouted, running down the street towards the bus stop, forgetting to zip her backpack up as she threw it on her back.

"Is that the old cookie jar?" Kat asked, surprised.

"Yep," Cory said.

"I bought them with my own money!" Katy shouted down the street.

"Then what happened to the cookies that were in the pantry?"

"Uh," Katy paused, "Here comes the bus!" she shouted, "Got to go!" she shouted as she jumped onto the bus that just pulled up.

"She does realize that that is the bus to downtown right?" Kat asked as the bus drove away.

"I really don't know but she used the excuse that she got on the wrong bus yesterday, so I doubt the teachers would buy it again."

Kat sighed, "That probably means I'm going to get called in again, isn't it."

"Yep," Cory said, "I'll see you at lunch Mom."


End file.
